Secrets and Torture
by JRRPPNKLuvr4evr
Summary: Bella is keeping a secret from everyone she knows and loves. When she was 13, she witnessed her mother's death and now she has to forget about it entirely while also putting up with Alice's torture. Better summary inside... BxE all human


**This is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with me, and I will attempt to make it worth your while. **

**I wanna give a shout-out to my bffaeaeaeaes, Thea and Ali, and everyone else who made me wanna write this story. Enjoy!**

**Sorry, but there is a disclaimer……I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn……and I am not Stephenie Meyer……..*sigh* Oh well. *sniffle* **

**Anyway, *cracks knuckles* here it goes! *stretches arms and begins typing…***

BPOV

I was walking through the forest. It was nighttime, maybe about 2:30 am. I heard a crunch. I froze and my breathing stopped. I waited. Nothing happened so I continued walking.I heard a loud shrieking sound coming from the left. I ran.

Towards it.

"Mom?" I yelled. No response. I heard another shriek. "M-m-mom?" I yelled again. Still nothing. I ran faster, harder. Tears streamed down my face. "Mom?" I yelled over and over.

And then I saw her.

Well, I'm pretty sure it was her.

She was floating face down in the water, blood streaming out of her neck.

I stared.

She made a few gurgling noises, and then there was silence. I looked over the river. There was a flash of bronze then a flash of gold. It looked like two people fighting…? Impossible.

I looked back down at my dead mother. No matter what it took, I was going to find out who was responsible for this.

_~*~_

I awoke to a horrible screeching sound followed by a few smacks to my face and a handful of ice down my shirt. "ALICE!" I practically yelled at her. She just giggled and jumped onto my bed.

I shoved my face under my pillow and tried to block out her incessant laughing. It didn't work. I started punching the air behind me thinking I could at least get in a few good swipes before this morning's torture.

That didn't work either.

Before I could complain some more, she had me up and out of bed with both hands held behind my back. I managed to wriggle them free, but not for long. She jumped on my back making us both topple over. She should know I'm not good with balancing, especially with an extra 100 pounds on my back.

"In the shower. NOW!" She yelled into my ear.

I groaned and stood up. I stumbled a few times on my way to the shower but managed to get undressed and into the soothing, steamy shower.

It was a little too hot for my liking. Well, actually it was _way_ too hot for my liking.

"FUUHHCCKK!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard more giggling from Alice. Ugh.

I turned down the hot water until it was the perfect temperature. I washed my ass-length hair before washing my body. As soon as I got out, Alice was tackling me with a towel and a brush.

I sat quietly groaning and mumbling curses as she brushed through all the knots in my hair. It took about 25 minutes.

When she was done brushing, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the bedroom. Laid out across my bed was the most whore-like outfit I have ever seen in my days of being tortured by Alice.

I stared slack-jawed before turning to Alice and somehow mouthing/stuttering "yh-o-o-u expehect mehee to wear……that?" I pointed to the outfit.

She rolled her eyes and said "No duh! It's the first day of school; you have to be looking your best!"

I gaped at the outfit for about a minute before she ripped of my robe. Thank God I was wearing underwear! She looked at my panties and said, "_Tsk Tsk_, Bella. First of all, your underwear doesn't match at all, and second of all, you want people heads to be turning in awe, not laughableness.

I quirked an eyebrow, but before I could ask, she was shoving me in the bathroom with a bra and underwear that actually matched. Apparently they were also two sizes too small.

I came out in a red lacey thong and a bra that squeezed by boobs so close together that I was afraid if I moved, the would fall out entirely. The bra was also red.

I grimaced then sighed, because we'd been through this before, and I knew that if I tried to stop Alice, there was no way I was going to win.

She, of course, smiled showing all of her perfect little teeth.

An hour later I was all made up. I was wearing black leather pants and a top that was way too revealing. It was a v-neck red top (now I understand the purpose of the red bra) and it was about three inches too short. Unfortunately when I pulled it down, my boobs popped out even more. It was short sleeved, and I was freezing cold. Alice agreed to let me take a jacket.

I should have known.

I didn't get to pick it out. Alice chose a black and white jacket that was hugging my body so tightly I could hardly breathe. I groaned and thought up ways I could get back at her for this. The worst part of the outfit had to be the shoes. Black + Patent + Leather + Seven + Inch+ Peep + Toe + Heals + Bella Swan = a disaster waiting to happen. There was no way I was getting out of this with all my limbs in tact. And I couldn't verify that everyone around me would have all their limbs too.

My hair and makeup was even worse if that's possible. I had on three coats of mascara, black eyeliner that formed little cat eyes at the tips, and red lipstick that I didn't even know I owned. My hair was down thankfully, but it was straightened, then curled, then "volumized" then sprayed with so many products I couldn't even smell my shampoo.

The _really_ sad part was that Alice matched me, only her outfit was in blue. She said we weren't matching, we were just coordinated. _Sure, Alice. Call it whatever you want. _

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. This was going to be a horrible day.

~*~

So now, here I am. It's the first day of my junior year and I'm already making a bad impression on every body.

I walked looking down at the ground glancing up only to ensure I was going to crash into a wall.

_CRAP!_

What the hell was her problem?

I groaned internally as everyone stared directly at me. People having conversations at their lockers completely stopped what they were saying and turned their entire torsos to look, wide-eyed, in my direction.

_Fucking stupid Alice._

I walked into the classroom and sat on the far left up front. _I wonder who my lab partner is._

And then I saw him.

Gorgeous.

**Sorry to leave you guys at this cliff hanger. I just need you to soak that in while I come up with a second chapter. **

**I love Jackson Rathbone, Robert Pattinson, Paolo Nutini, and Kartik! (JRRPPNK)**

**Please review because reviews are better than an entire bag of M and M's! If you have any suggestions for me, please leave a comment. ******


End file.
